Black Bird
by StrawberrySchnapps
Summary: Thrown into a marriage she doesn't want, Avery, eldest daughter of Rick Grimes, must do what she has to for the Alexandrian Family; even if that means marrying Negan, the cruel and ruthless leader of The Saviors. [[AU]] [[No Zombies]] [[M for language and later chapters]]
1. Preface

**Disclaimer** **:** **The Walking Dead is owned by Robert Kirkman.**

 **Note:** **Like my other story this one is modeled after a book called 'Bound by Honor' by Cora Reilly. I am not taking credit for her work. The basic plot is from her book, and this is just something that I do for fun. I hope it's received well.**

 **Updated: 1/1/19**

 **Preface:**

* * *

 _Spring, 1970's_

She was terrified, and her hands shook helplessly as her heart raced in her chest. Negan's calloused fingers were firm yet gentle as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger, its cut sparkling in the sunlight.

Avery despised the jewel. Its only meaning was his ownership of her. A frequent reminder of the prison she'd be trapped in for the rest of her life. There was no way out. Well, besides death she supposed, and Avery hadn't planned on dying anytime soon. She was Negan's property for the rest of her life.

It was now too late for her. Avery had had a chance to run before now, but she found that she could not. Faces of the two families stared up at the two of them on the terrace that overlooked the bay. Even if Avery were able to sneak off now in the middle of the night, the breach of the agreements between her father and the Saviors would cause a straight out war, not to mention a loss of lives. Nothing would prevent Negan from executing retaliation upon the Alexandrian members, and Avery couldn't have that on her conscious. So here she stood before a man she didn't even know about to enter holy matrimony.

Her feelings didn't matter, though. The man before her never considered them, her father either, but what had she expected really? For thirty-one years she had grown up in a world where few choices were given, especially to women; which was why she was holding hands with the enemy now: no choice. This marriage wasn't a bond between lovers. This was a bond to ensure peace. For money and power. Both were failing since a new Russian Mob group began trying to expand their influence into the Alexandrian Territory here in Virginia; which was where Negan came in. The Saviors ran the gun trade business on the black market that supplied most of the East Coast with weapons, and her father had been interested in a deal. A trade of goods, if you will.

The priest next to them closed the small Bible he held and then said those five dreaded words Avery had been dying not to hear all day.

"You may kiss the bride."

With a nervous glance, Avery's grey eyes looked up. Negan was staring down with a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. She could feel every eye on her as they analyzed every move she made, waiting for a sign of weakness. But growing up in this world had provided her with a backbone, and she stood straight, her features never wavering. Even when he bent down to bridge the gap between the two she didn't flinch. Avery closed her eyes as Negan pressed his lips lightly against her own, the whiskers of his goatee tickling as they brushed her skin. Though she stood still her lips trembled against his mouth and he then pulled her closer. The silent message his vicelike grip gave: _You're mine._


	2. Chapter 1

**Updated: 1/1/19**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

 _Six months earlier. . ._

Lori Grimes always had a sour look on her face, so when she came into Avery's room unannounced wearing the same grim frown she wore all the time, the two sisters just shrugged it off. It was when a tear fell did the two take notice.

"Mom?" Judith questioned hesitantly from her seat by the vanity as she tried on Avery's makeup. "Is everything okay?

Their mother bowed her head and said a silent prayer to herself as she held onto her rosary beads. After a moment she raised her head, unshed tears in her eyes, and stared over at her eldest daughter who was lying on her bed reading _Vogue Magazine_.

"It's your father," she whispered as she wiped an escaped tear away. "He wants to speak with you."

Avery gave her sister a glance, who in turn shrugged. When their mother did not elaborate further, Avery huffed and closed the magazine she'd been flipping through.

"He's in his office."

"What's this about," Avery asked as she climbed off the bed.

"Go, don't keep him waiting any longer," was all she said.

Without another word to Judith or her mother, Avery left the room and headed towards her father's office with a heart heavy with dread. As Avery made it to his closed door, she swallowed the large lump in her throat before knocking.

"Please, come in."

Hesitantly Avery entered. Rick Grimes sat behind his large cherry oak desk, sifting through piles of papers.

"Sit," he said quietly, gesturing toward the empty chair before her.

Avery did as she was told and waited. Her father's usual stoic demeanor slightly faltered as he stared over at his eldest daughter. His usual slicked back salt-and-pepper hair was a total mess, pieces falling into his face. Avery had never seen him like this before; so disheveled. She clenched her fists as she began to worry.

"There's a new gang on the rise over in Washington ran by a man named Viktor Klaus. He and his men have begun moving into the city and have started picking off some of my men. Some good men." Avery assumed he was talking about Abraham. He'd been the head of her father's security and had been shot point blank in the head two months ago. They had attended his funeral. Her father leaned back in his leather chair, slicked back his hair from his eyes, and folded his arms across his lap.

"At first it was only a few dropping dead here and there." He shrugged. "Only until these past few months has the body count started to triple."

Avery nodded as she listened intently to her father. He had never spoken so bluntly about the business side of things with her before. _It was no place for a delicate woman_ , according to her father. Avery had a lot of questions, but she stayed tight-lipped as he continued.

"This cannot happen any longer," he said as he tapped his desk with two fingers. "And so I've decided that I'm laying our feud with the Saviors out on the line."

Avery's eyes widened. The Saviors were well known for being ruthless and cruel. She'd grown up hearing gruesome horror stories about them so horrible it would make your toes curl. Her father leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk reaching for her hands. Avery put hers inside his rough ones, and he squeezed.

"There's no stronger bond than family."

Avery frowned. Where was he going with this?

"I met with Negan yesterday." With one last squeeze of her hands, he let go. "He's the leader of the Saviors, as you know. And we've finally reached an agreement that will set well with both of our _families._ You will marry Negan, and in exchange, we will become one."

At once Avery felt as if she'd jump from a cliff and was free falling to her death.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"You are our ticket into the door of the Saviors. With their help, we both will be unstoppable."

Avery blinked back tears that raced to the ends of her ducts. She went numb as a wave of sickness washed over her. Avery knew only two things about Negan: He was the leader of the Saviors, and he favored a baseball bat when he did his beatings. She didn't even know what he looked like!

"Dad," she whispered, "please don't make me do this."

"You will, and there will be no other talk about it," he said firmly. "You will be a good wife for him, you're young and beautiful, and when you meet him in the next few days, you'll act like the obedient woman I know you are."

"What about school?" Avery asked. She was enrolled at Trinity University, had been for the past two years attempting to receive her bachelors in teaching. It was the one thing her father had allowed her to pursue after years of begging.

"You'll be dropping out effective immediately."

Avery's throat closed up as she stared over at the hardened face of her father. He said nothing and then went back to looking over the files on his desk.

"You may go," he said after a moment without looking at her.

As if in a trance, Avery stood and exited the large office. Her life over as she knew it.

 **oOo**

Though Judith was only seventeen years old, she was more of a mother to Avery right now than their mother had been her entire life. Avery hadn't stopped crying since she'd made it back to her room and the two were curled up on the bed holding each other tightly.

"You should maybe talk to him again. Might make him change his mind," Judith offered.

"He won't."

"Maybe Mom could be of some help."

A wave of fresh tears fell from Avery's eyes knowing her mother would agree to anything her father said in hopes to appease the gap between the two since her indiscretion years ago.

"But Avery-"

"Don't," she stated, not wanting to hear any more of it.

"So he's already met with Negan about it?" she asked cautiously.

Avery nodded. "That's what he said."

"There has to be something we can do," Judith absently said as she stroked Avery's hair.

"There's not."

"Do you even know what he looks like?"

"No," Avery said miserably.

"Well let's have a look, shall we?"

"What? How?" Avery asked, confused.

Judith smirked as she sat up.

"Wait here," she said.

Judith was out of the room within a flash and returned within seconds with a thick leatherbound book in her hands. Curious, Avery sat up and wiped her eyes. Her younger sister sat next to her and opened the book. The only thing in it were pictures of different men and a few facts about them. Name, DOB, where they resided, ect.

"Where did you find this?" Avery questioned as she watched Judith search the pages.

"Michonne," she just said with a shrug.

"She let you borrow this?"

"Yeah. . . Sure," Judith said sarcastically. "Now here we go. Thought I'd seen his name in here before."

With nervous hands, Avery took the book from Judith and stared down at the small black and white photograph of Negan.

 **Name: Negan**  
 **DOB: August 10th, 1927**  
 **Residence: Outskirts of Washing D.C.; Undisclosed**

Avery's hands shook as she stared at the face of her future husband. He was older than she was expecting. The gray in his beard giving away his age, but he was handsome. In the picture, he was smiling, wearing a nicely tailored pinstriped suit and dark-rimmed glasses. Though he was pleasing to the eye, Avery had a feeling she knew what lurked underneath that deadly smile. Having seen enough, Avery closed the book and stood.

"What are you doing?" Judith asked.

"I need to talk to Michonne."

If anyone knew anything about Negan, it was her.

"Okay, just um, don't tell her about the book."

 **oOo**

"He became the leader of the Saviors at only eighteen," Michonne said as she sharpened her long katana blade in the lounge. She was her father's most loyal soldier and had taken over as head of security since the death of Abraham. A remarkable achievement for a woman to accomplish in this line of business.

"Really? At only eighteen?" Avery questioned, trying to keep her voice calm and even.

"Granted there were probably only fifty members of the Savior clan then," she said casually. "But still a noble feat for someone in this line of work."

"He's the devil," Judith said behind them from the doorway. "I've heard the stories."

Michonne shrugged once, her concentration solely on the blade in her hands. "To garner the respect of fifty men at the young age of eighteen is quite the achievement."

"How did it happen?" Avery found herself asking, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Michonne only shook her head then stood, sheathing her blade.

"Can't say," she said with a half shrug. "Don't know."

She adjusted the blade in the holster on her back then headed for the door. Scruffing Judith's hair as she passed.

"Hey-!"

"Come on you two; I smell dinner."


	3. Chapter 2

**Updated:** **1/1/19**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

Avery frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was a little too tight for her liking, but her mother had insisted she wear it. It was gold with a bunch of fringe hanging loose all over, not something Avery would have picked out herself.

 _Negan will appreciate it,_ her mother had said over and over the entire evening.

Avery huffed and her mother, who stood behind her curling her dark brown hair, took notice.

"That attitude better change before you leave this room," she stated harshly.

She curled three more pieces before sitting the curling iron down on the vanity table. Her mother then placed her warm palms on Avery's bare shoulders, their eyes connecting in the mirror.

"Don't let us down," she said, her stare saying more than her simple words ever could. "We're counting on you."

Avery's throat closed up, the weight of this burden beginning to be hard to handle.

She squeezed Avery's shoulders before saying, "Now go."

Avery stood, heart in her chest, and left the room without a word. Within seconds she was standing before her father's study, the closed double doors looming before her. They were a tether between her past and future, the doors, for when she stepped through life as she knew it would change forever.

Deep laughter came muffled from behind the closed doors, and Avery had to keep reminding herself to breathe. She placed her hand on the golden handle, it was now or never, and she walked into the study.

The first person she saw was her younger brother, Carl. He stood as still as a statue behind their father, hands clasped behind his back. He wore an expensive suit, and his long hair was pulled into a low hanging ponytail. He looked nothing like the young eighteen-year-old he had been when she'd seen him last, over ten years ago. His brow was knit tightly together as he stared over at her. Avery wanted to run over to him and throw her arms around his neck, but this was neither the time or the place.

Michonne stood next to Carl, close to their father as well. Her full lips were pinched together tightly as she attempted to keep her calm while her eyes combed over Avery's attire. By the looks of it, she didn't approve either.

"Avery," her father said from his seat on the leather couch, his deep southern accent drawing her attention. "I'm glad you could finally make it."

Avery knew she was only five minutes late, but she kept quiet as her peripheral vision begin picking up movement on the left, over by the lit fireplace. She blinked and swallowed down the terror that started crawling up her spine. Her father stood from his seat and came forward.

"You look stunning," he said appreciatively.

When he was before her, her father reached over and moved a piece of hair that had fallen forward behind her shoulder. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and led her over toward the three men in the corner of the room.

The closest man to them, the youngest of the three, bore a nasty scar upon the side of his face, and Avery quickly averted her eyes away from him and over toward the other man, who was also standing near. This man was quite older, and underneath the dark mustache, he wore a sneer that sent chills down to Avery's high-heeled covered toes. As her father led her forward, his hand still on her back, the two men moved out of the way revealing a man sitting down in one of the plush chairs that sat next to the fireplace. It was Negan. She recognized him immediately. Avery's heart began to slam hard against her ribs as her father pushed her to stand before this stranger in between his opened knees.

With proudness in his voice, her father said, "This is Avery, my eldest daughter."

Negan eyed Avery with his dark eyes. From head to toe, he examined her, and she tried her best to keep it together. Besides the crackling of the fire in the hearth, the room was silent. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he kept his eyes trained on her. Avery found she couldn't look away either. Fear was keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Maybe you two would like a moment alone to get acquainted," her father offered.

After a moment, Negan pulled his eyes away from Avery and looked over at her father, almost begrudgingly.

"Yes," he said, "I would like that."

Michonne quickly gripped the hilt of her katana and quietly asked her father if she should stay in the room with them. Avery's heart soared with hope, but it was quickly shot down when her father only shook his head. Michonne offered Avery a small sentimental smile that clearly said she was sorry she couldn't stay by her side.

It took just seconds for them to file out of the room and when the door finally closed behind the last person, it took everything Avery had not to turn around and run crying from the room like a little girl, wanting her father to save her from this man. Though her father was the one who gave her away. . .

Negan was silent for a long time, still eyeing her from his seat. Avery was tempted to pull down on her skirt and take a step back, but he spoke before she could move, rooting her to the spot.

"I have something for you," he said, his deep voice echoing throughout the room.

He reached into his suit's coat pocket, pulled out a small black box and stood. He was very close, and Avery stared up at him as he opened the box in his hands. Avery's mind suddenly went blank as he pulled out a diamond ring. Negan replaced its carrier back within his coat pocket and then held out the ring expectantly toward her. Avery nervously lifted a shaky hand, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Th...Th-Thank you," she stammered out, feeling obliged to say.

"You're welcome," he said smoothly.

Negan then turned and offered Avery his arm. She took it, and he led her out of the study and down the long hall toward the dining room, with surprising accuracy, as if he'd been here plenty of times before. He was silent the whole time.

When the two stepped into the dining room together, the group that was sitting at the table immediately stood. Each man and woman (aside from Judith who was having to be physically restrained by Michonne in the far corner) stared over at the new couple with reverence.

It was her father who picked up his glass of champagne and lifted it in the air.

"There's no stronger bond than family."

Everyone followed suit, lifting their glasses to complete the toast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Updated: 8/09/18**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

During dinner, it was decided that the wedding would take place six months from now at a place Negan owned that sat right on the Potomac River. He'd had been all talk about the plans and preparations while Avery had sat quietly by his side, eyeing the massive diamond on her finger the entire evening. Somehow she had survived dinner and was now lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling recalling conversations that had taken place around her.

Before she knew it, her feet were carrying her out of her bedroom and down the hallway toward the entrance of the secret passage that ran throughout the entire house. Her father had had it installed when the house had been built for 'emergency purposes'. Knowing these passages like the back of her hand for having played in them throughout her entire childhood, Avery made her way toward the lounge, where she knew the men had retired after dinner. Avery rolled her eyes when she silently rounded the corner to find Judith already there with her face pressed up against the wall peering into the room through a small peephole.

"I miss anything?" Avery whispered to her younger sister.

Judith just moved out of the way to let Avery have a turn.

The peephole gave Avery the perfect view of the fireplace and the men that surrounded it. Negan stood leaning against the large mantle with a glass of dark liquid in his hand. Simon, Negan's second in command, the man with the mustache, sat in the chair closest to Negan wearing a wolfish grin on his face. The other man with the scar was named Dwight, and he was Negan's head of operations, she'd learned during dinner. It was just the three of them in there.

"Could have gone worse, I guess," Simon said as he leaned back in the chair and pulled a wine bottle up from the floor and onto his lap. He took a large gulp from it before saying, "And they've been mighty accommodating, haven't they?"

"They're desperate,"Negan said as he sipped at his drink.

Simon grunted his agreement, his mouth full.

"Are you going to be taking her back with us, Sir?" Dwight asked.

Avery's eyes bulged. The wedding wasn't for another six months, why would she have to go now? Fear made her heart do double time, and Judith came near placing her hand in Averys' as if knowing she desperately needed human contact. This could not be real life! This could not be her life. Avery was on pins and needles as she waited to hear Negan's response. He took his time to answer.

"No," he said. "She'll stay here."

Avery and Judith both blew out breaths they'ed been holding as quietly as they could.

"You sure that's a smart idea," Simon interjected in between swigs of wine. "Once others hear what's happening she'll be a hot commodity."

Something changed on Negan's face as he pondered what his colleague had brought to his attention. Avery swallowed, feeling as if a bad omen was unfolding right before her eyes.

"Dwight," Negan said quickly. "Bring me the man Rick has assigned to guard Avery in my absence."

Without question, Dwight left immediately. Avery spared a glance next to her. Judith's eyes were filled with tears. Avery moved away from the peephole and wrapped her arms around her sister (Or half-sister; their mother and father have had a complicated relationship for almost two decades.) She stroked Judith's blonde hair, and the two stayed like that until the door to the lounge reopened. Avery returned to the peephole, but she never let go of her younger sister's hand.

Dwight walked through the threshold with a man struggling to break free from his grasp. Their father followed behind, a frown plastered on his face. He was pissed.

"What's the meaning of this?" he loudly questioned as he made his way over towards Negan.

Negan tossed back the last of his drink and sat the empty glass down casually on the mantle. He was in no hurry at all.

"There's not a problem," Negan said to her father as he neared the man Dwight held in his grasp. Avery watched as her future husband slinked around the two men like a tiger on the prowl inspecting prey.

As he finally made his way back around, Negan stood before the two once more; he said, "What's your name, son?"

"Gl...Glenn," the man studdered. "My name's Glenn."

Judith gasped, and Avery had to physically bite her bottom lip to keep herself from making a noise. She had not seen Glenn for ten years. He had been shipped off alongside her brother.

"Drop him," Negan said flatly to Dwight who done what he was told.

Glenn dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes right in front of Negans polished shoes, but he quickly scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Glenn's a great soldier. Very handy with the knife. A worthy man to guard Avery," her father added.

"I'd like to decide that myself if you don't mind," Negan said as he gave Glenn another once-over with his eyes.

"If you are going to be guarding her I just need to make sure you understand the rules."

Glenn swallowed, and so did Avery. Her friend attempted to keep his expression calm, but he failed miserably; looking more like a lamb in the den of hungry lions. Avery knew Glenn was skilled with his weapons, which didn't seem to be strapped to his belt at the moment but compared to these guys she wasn't so sure he could hold his own even with his skilled martial arts.

"How old are you?" Negan asked.

"Thirty-three."

"Got a woman who keeps your bed warm at night?"

"N-no, sir."

At this time laugher sprung from the lungs of Simon who had almost downed the entire bottle he'd been nursing.

"Bet you'll like being around that sweet little thing, wontcha?" Simon wiggled his eyebrows. "You think he'll be able to do it without touching the merchandise, boss?"

"I can assure you Glenn will do no such thing," Avery's father said sternly to the men in the room.

Glenn's eyes darted towards her father then back to Negan, sweat beginning to bead around his hairline.

"You know," Negan began as he took a step closer to Glenn, "I've been in this business a long time. I know some people in some dark places that know. . . things. Can find out anything you would ever want to know. Trust me when I say I've done my homework on you."

Avery could see the whites of Glenn's eyes.

"Let's dial back eleven years or so." Negan lowered his voice. "I'm sure you can fill in the blanks."

Avery and Glenn both paled knowing precisely what he was talking about. But it just didn't make sense. How could he have found out? Then again he could be talking about something entirely different, but Avery's gut told her she was right in her assumptions.

"What are you talking about?" Avery's Father demanded.

"He knows what I'm talking about. Don't you Glenn?" Negan said, his smile wide.

Glenn was beet red, but his voice was surprisingly strong when he said, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Negan's expression changed drastically, his face going from laid back to chillingly cold in an instant as he stared down at Glenn. Avery could barely keep watching, squeezing Judith's hand.

"I'm going to give you one more try," Negan said, his mouth twitching.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking abo-"

Before Avery could even blink, Negan had tackled Glenn down onto the hardwood floor. In one fast movement, Negan was able to grab both of Glenn's wrists, pinning them down on his own chest. Negan used his weight as leverage over Glenn, and from out of nowhere he pulled a knife. No one said a word as the two wrestled on the ground. After a moment Glenn's movement slowed. Negan smiled, having won the upper hand. He pressed the blade to Glenn's throat.

"You touch her, you die. Remember that," Negan said, practically growling as he stared down at the younger man. "Guard her with your life. If something happens to her, I'll find you and personally introduce you to Lucille. You got that? And as for the lie."

With one swift motion Negan placed Glenn's left hand down on the floor beside them and with a clear view, Avery watched as he brought down the knife on Glenn's pinky, chopping it cleanly off. Avery winced as Glenn's screams began to ring throughout the lounge. She backed away from the peephole, hand over her mouth as she tried to keep the evening's meal from making a horrible appearance in the passageway.

Judith took no time taking Avery's spot at the peephole. Her scream was even louder than Glenn's. Avery reached for her sister and pulled her close just as the entrance to the passageway (via bookcase) was whipped opened. Their father stood before them, and he was furious.

"I should have known," he hissed as he grabbed Judith's wrist pulling her out into the lounge.

"No!" Avery yelled as she pushed herself up off the wall of the passageway. "Leave her alone!"

Before Avery could make it over toward her sister, their father brought up his hand and slapped Judith right across the cheek, knocking her head to the side. Seeing this stopped Avery in her tracks; Judith began to cry.

"This is _my_ daughter's day, and you're ruining it! _Have_ ruined it!"

Rick lifted his hand ready to land another blow her other cheek, but as his hand was coming down, it was stopped by a man in a pinstripe suit. The rage in their father's eyes intensified as he stared up into the face of his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Now there will be none of that while I'm here," Negan said unafraid as he stared down at her father. "How about ya'll get on out of here?"

You did not have to ask them twice. Judith dashed into the arms of Avery who pulled her younger sister close. The two took the long way around the lounge, careful to avoid Glenn's withering from on the floor and expanding pool of blood.

Avery held the door open for Judith, and as she turned to close it, Avery noticed Negan staring over at her, his hand still holding their father's wrist. He gave her a slight nod, and she returned it before shutting the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Updated: 8/09/18**

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

The clock on the nightstand read two in the morning, and Avery was still awake lying in her warm bed. It had been only a few hours since she and Judith had made their presence known down in the lounge and the memory of her father's actions kept replaying like a stuck record at the forefront of her mind.

All Avery's life she's known her father to be a little more hostile towards Judith (considering her half-sister's paternal figure but that was a whole other can of worms between their father and mother), but he'd never done anything like this before. As Avery rolled over onto her side, she couldn't believe she was thankful for Negan intervening like he did. Though, Avery was quite nervous what the repercussions were going to be once Negan and his men were gone.

All of a sudden there was a soft rap on the other side of her closed door. Thinking it was Judith, Avery jumped out of bed and rushed over. She was glad her sister had finally gotten over the shock of what had happened tonight, for when the two had retreated from the lounge Judith hadn't said a word and had withdrawn into her room. When Avery opened the door, however, the smile she had on her face quickly faded away as she stared up into the dark eyes of a man who wore a pinstripe suit.

"May I come in?" Negan asked.

Avery nodded and instantly took a step to the side, not going to deny him entry. Her mouth went dry as he slowly passed by her, accepting her invitation without hesitation. Though she didn't want to, Avery closed the door shutting them in together. She stayed within the alcove that held the doorway watching him from the shadows as he walked over toward her desk. The small chain of lights that she had strung up months ago hung up above the bulletin board, and they gave Negan enough light for him to check out her schoolbooks that littered the top of the desk. He fingered a few, turning their pages as he stood within her room.

"You're enrolled in college?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Y-yes. Trinity. Just over in D.C."

"Teaching?" Negan closed the book he held and placed it back on the desk.

Avery nodded. "Yes. Early childhood education. I-I haven't picked a grade yet." When a thought struck her, she had to laugh to keep from crying.

"But I suppose I never will." She'd meant that more to herself.

"How come?"

"I'm dropping out."

"What for?"

Feeling slightly defensive Avery said, "Why does it matter to you?"

He was quiet for a moment as if considering carefully what his next words were going to be.

"It doesn't."

Even though it shouldn't have, it hurt to hear that and Avery frowned. Negan stared over at her, his eyes roaming over her long legs, small shorts, and loose t-shirt she was wearing. She crossed her arms over her chest and silently wished she had decided to wear one of the long-sleeved nightgowns her grandmother insisted on sending her every Christmas. Her nervousness grew as a long silence stretched before them.

"I'm dismissing Glenn."

"Why?" she asked, trying to hide the shock from her face.

"Don't trust him," he said quietly.

"Oh," she stupidly said, unsure of what to say to him on the matter.

Avery was thankful for the darkness of the alcove for it hid the flush that touched her cheeks. Recalling the conversation she'd overheard between Negan and Glenn down in the lounge Avery was sure Negan did, in fact, know what had happened between the two some years ago. Though she honestly didn't know how; and as he stared over at her through the darkness of her room she felt so small, as if she were a child and he was reprimanding her though he hadn't said a word.

"I'm leaving my own personal guard in his place," he said after a moment.

Avery started to panic silently.

"What about Michonne? Or. . . or Morgan?" she said, trying desperately to come up with a plea for someone other than his guard. "They could-"

"No!" Negan said, cutting her off. He cleared his throat. "Daryl Dixon is very loyal and the only man I trust to do this particular job."

"But they're-"

"That's the end of it," he said, his voice slightly rising. "Daryl's staying. Glenn is not."

Having lost the unintentional battle, Avery hugged herself tighter, and her eyes fell to the floor as she began to tear up, unable to look at him any longer. It was clear how their marriage was going to go. Negan walked forward slowly, meeting her within the alcove.

"Look at me," he said, his voice slightly demanding and low.

When she didn't, couldn't, Negan reached up placing a knuckle underneath her chin, forcing her head up and their eyes to meet. Avery blinked back tears, but some escaped and shame washed over her like a wave.

"Avery," he consolingly said as he placed both his hands on the sides of her cheeks.

Negan wiped the stray tears away then pulled her to him. With his arms wrapped around her small frame, Negan kissed the top of her head before saying, "Daryl'll make sure no one touches you. This I will promise you."

For a brief moment, Avery relaxed against this man, this stranger, as he held her close. Even though she barely knew him at all, somehow deep down she knew Negan was referring back to the incident within the lounge. Avery felt. . . safe.

"I'll let you get back to your beauty rest," he said as he dropped his arms and took a step back. "I'll see you soon."

Before Avery could process what had just happened, Negan walked out the door without another look in her direction.


End file.
